The devil Wears Red
by FluffballPaws
Summary: AU and OOC ...Rated M to be safe. Mirandy, What if Miranda followed the English football leagues the red devils of Manchester united to be exact. One shot fluff.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own D.W.P or its characters, (however much I would like to ^_^ )

**AN:** This is a femslash story, If this is not your cup of tea please turn it off. Also..first try at a DWP story and it is Very OOC and AU ^-^ but was written after my little brother prompted me while we were at old Trafford. (for the Americans who don't know Old Trafford is the football ground that is Manchester United home ground)

**AN2:** Football = Soccer, Was set back when Van Persie joined the Manchester united squad.

**The devil wears red**

Andrea walked silently into the hallway of the town house and places the book down on the table, she then turned to put the dry-cleaning in the closet beside the door and opposite the stairs, her ears were always a bit more sensitive when within the lair of the dragon herself, they picked up every little sound around her. Andrea could hear the twins moving around within their den and the sound of them playing the book of spells on their Play-station 3, she smiled as she heard them both shout "LUMOS" she loved that she knew they were normal kids sometimes. She could hear Miranda in the den Shuffling Papers and the sound of a T.V whirring but the sound on low. The next noise made her almost slip on her designer boots, a high shout coming from the den, she only hesitated for a total of 3 seconds before she ran to her boss at high-speed instinct to help the woman overruling her sense of not disturbing Miranda, when she reached the den what she saw was not what she was expecting and she opened and shut her mouth like she was a fish gulping down water.

There in plain sight sat Miranda sitting in-front of her T.V her papers thrown all over the floor and a bright smile gracing her usually stern features, she was watching a recorded Sports programme and from what Andrea could tell was that some player of a team had transferred from one to another one. Andrea was not paying attention to this at all as her dark eyes instead lay lustily onto the white haired woman. Miranda was sat in a Manchester united shirt with 'giggs' on the back Andrea assumed this was a player for the tea, on her bottom all she wore was a pair of cotton boy short knickers her long legs tucked beneath her. Miranda was making 'score' movements with her arms and was bouncing. Her usually Sharp words had changed to a joyfully spoken "we got Van persie...take that Arsenal!" Andrea could not help but look at the older woman with wide dark eyes. She went to turn and leave but the rug gave her away as she fell flat on her face. The Chant stopped and Andrea felt a chill almost like Miranda was actually shooting ice at her from the deep blue eyes.

"Andrea" Miranda drew out her name and The young Woman began to shake with anxiety as she turned to look at her boss, the pure embarrassment rolled of the woman almost as thick as a McDonald's milkshake, And Andrea immediately looked down feeling as if she had done something wrong, Miranda opened her mouth to speak again only to be cut off my Andrea who spoke fast so as to not seem as if she had intentionally interrupted Miranda at home.

"Miranda I didn't mean to embarrass you, I..I...I...thought you w...w...were in trouble...I'm sorry ill leave the key behind and go..." Andrea went to lift herself up her voice shaking and her eyes filling with tears at the thought of not only loosing her job but also disappointing Miranda. Its not that Andrea was scared of Miranda...oh she was...but the main reason was that she cared for the fashion icon in a less than platonic way and the thought of Miranda knowing that scared her to no end. Andrea tried to get up and scurry away at the same time ending with her doing an awkward little run and fall into Miranda, who took the weight of the falling woman in surprisingly strong arms and she steadied her assistant.

"Andrea, please calm down...before you scuff my rug." Miranda spoke as if she did not care about the assistant in her arms but the humour in her voice gave her away and Andrea stood up straight and thus into icy blue eyes. Miranda let a small smile pass over her face and lips and she sat Andrea down on the couch and as Andrea's eyes went wide she say cross-legged beside the younger woman. Miranda looked gently into the brown eyes then tipped her head a frown appearing...not discontent but curiosity showing on her features.

"Answer me...why would you care if I was hurt? Do you support sport?" Miranda asked in a soft, quiet voice. Usually her voice had a total order tone about it but this time however was soft almost as if it was an option for Andrea to answer where as it still had that authoritative flavour to it that told Andrea she would have to answer or receive the dragons wrath. Miranda just sat there in her Shirt and Knickers wondering to herself why Andrea was trying so hard not to look at her. Could it possibly be that she felt something for Miranda like Miranda did for her. Miranda mentally shook her head and focused on the task at hand.

"Uh...y...y...yes I support football...Manchester united to be truthful. And I care if your hurt because...because..." Andrea trailed off and began fiddling with her fingers, picking fluff off her skirt and looking anywhere but at her near naked boss beside her, so close she could smell her scent. How was she supposed to come up with a coherent response when Miranda was sat so close, in so little and being so bloody kind! Andrea closed her eyes and decided to just be honest...heck she had already lost her job already by invading the older woman's home so she might as well go with a bit of style with a big bang. She turned and looked Miranda deep in the eyes and gulped.

"Because I Love You." Andrea closed her eyes and shook her head before she moved forward to kiss the older woman softly on the lips their kiss surprising Miranda at first she did not respond to the kiss before she felt Andrea begin to pull away. Miranda pushed her hands into chocolate tresses and pulled the assistants head closer and Andrea's tongue slid into the editors mouth the kiss becoming deeper and more passionate, Miranda moaned into the kiss before she pushed forward ending up Straddling the brunettes lap. Miranda moved her hand under the younger woman's top feeling soft skin and then a whimper resounded from the throat of her love.

"FINALLY" two identical shouts brought the two women out of their lust induced deafness...they had not heard the Twins enter the room nor the giggle they exchanged upon witnessing their mother like a horny teenager with too many hormones. They winked and continued talking.

"Andrea Mum likes her baths with the lavender oil, we need help with our homework, and Mum...were hungry, when your done playing tonsil hockey can we please order pizza" with that they left and both women burst out laughing before disentangling themselves from the other and going about their business for the twin...the unspoken promise between them loud and clear to them and them alone...Tonight Andrea will stay and she will never leave...and Tonight they will belong to each other.

Written: 10.04.13

Please Read and review, I cant get better until I know what I have done right and what I have done wrong...thank you!


End file.
